


In the Garden

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Demons can't love. Crowley knows that's bullshit.





	In the Garden

Title: In the Garden  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 542  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Demons can't love. Crowley knows that's bullshit.

"Zzzhow me again, Crowley."

"First you dig the hole. It has to be deep enough for the roots to be completely covered, but not too deep." Crowley used the trowel to dig a hole in the dirt next to the flower he had just planted. "Then you take one of the plants out of the container, put it in the hole like this, and cover it back over with the dirt. Just press your hands down a little to make sure it's in there tight enough. Easy peasy, Beelzebub."

Beelzebub took the trowel from Crowley, glared at it, and then dug a hole in the dirt. She followed all of the steps and actually smiled when the marigold was planted. "Thizzz is far more relaxing than I expected."

"Just wait until everything blooms in a few weeks. It'll look fantastic." Crowley sat back, swiping at the sweat on his forehead. "You and Gabriel have really fixed this place up. It was in worse shape than the one I have with Aziraphale."

"I think he's enjoyed working with hizzz hands instead of using miraclezzz all the time. There's just zzzomething about doing the work yourself, you know?" As Beelzebub sat back, a swarm of bees flew over. The insects landed on her arms and neck, buzzing happily.

Ever since she'd been on Earth, Beelzebub's attraction to insects other than her usual flies had increased. Crowley had seen her coated in a layer of ladybugs, butterflies, bees, and a few others while out in the garden. Her skin, which normally was pocked and covered with oozing sores, had started to clear and he'd noticed she wasn't using a miracle to cover it up. He was curious about it, but also not stupid enough to ask questions.

He had a thought, which he was planning on bringing up with Aziraphale later, the reason Beelzebub was changing (and Gabriel too) into something different, was because she was free of everything. She didn't answer to Hell (or Upstairs, for that matter) any longer. She could do what she wanted without being punished for just being herself and she could do things which made her happy. This was her version of Eden, lush and green, with air that didn't rot lung tissue.

Demons were told they couldn't love. Love was for angelic beings, not those cast out of Heaven. Actually, demons were told quite a few things which weren't true. Crowley assumed this had been started by angels to make them feel better about themselves. Crowley knew that was complete bullshit. He loved Aziraphale. And he knew Beelzebub loved Gabriel. He could feel it radiating out of her whenever Gabriel was around.

"Crowley?"

"Hrm? Sorry, I was just wool gathering." He looked at the flowers Beelzebub had planted and if he reached out with his aura, he could feel happiness and love surrounding each of them. The corners of his lips twitched. "Did you want to do the other flower bed or take a break for lunch?"

Beelzebub looked at the dirt on her hands and under her nails. She smiled. "Break. I'd like to try to make those pancakezzz Aziraphale told me about. The ones you drown in liquid zzzugar. Can you lend me a hand?"

"Sure."


End file.
